


Бенефис

by Morrigan_too



Series: Так не бывает [6]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Liu Hai Kuan - Fandom, Zhu Zan Jin - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_too/pseuds/Morrigan_too
Summary: Чжу Цзаньцзинь - не только талантливый актер, но и талантливый провокатор :). Экстра к "Так не бывает".
Relationships: Liu Haikuan & Zhu Zanjin
Series: Так не бывает [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007568
Kudos: 8





	Бенефис

Глава Лю всегда выполняет обещания, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь тоже привык держать слово, даже если речь идет о мелочах. Впрочем, можно ли назвать мелочью что-то, что относится к Лю Хайкуаню?  
Он лучше, других понимает все про риск, но кто сказал, что один Ван Ибо может терять голову? Чжу Цзаньцзинь, по крайней мере, может себе позволить запереть дверь собственной гримерки в собственном театре, а Лю Хайкуань приходил за кулисы задолго до того, как они стали не только друзьями.

Он слегка хмурится и рисует кистью для каллиграфии завитушки, улыбается и окружает драконью голову лепестками орхидеи. Безумно, рискованно, но очень хочется, и кроме того, он пообещал Лю Хайкуаню «сценическое ханьфу в следующий раз».  
Если это будет постановка с его участием, то однозначно без закрытых лож, он никогда не совмещает контроль над переговорами и игру в спектакле. Лучше всего не премьера, на которую многие придут из любопытства, но и не закрытие сезона: второй-третий показ.

Еще один самый непредсказуемый момент — согласие самого Лю Хайкуаня. Но — Чжу Цзаньцзинь затаенно улыбается и бросает взгляд в зеркало — он кое-чему научился за те месяцы, что они вместе, хорошо запомнил, от чего у главы Лю темнеет и тяжелеет взгляд.

Ночь перед спектаклем он проводит дома и один: Лю Хайкуань немедленно соглашается, что ему нужно отдохнуть. Чжу Цзаньцзинь привстает на цыпочки поцеловать на прощание, чуть не забыв в процессе, что у него другие планы. Зато, когда он отрывается, у Лю Хайкуаня горячи и губы, и глаза, и вздох выдает сожаление.  
— Спокойной ночи.  
— Ты придешь завтра? — на всякий случай уточняет он.  
— Конечно. Ты же говорил, что это будет особенное зрелище.  
— Особенное, — он улыбается, и Лю Хайкуань ловит его за подбородок.  
— Цзаньцзинь?  
— Ничего такого! Ни одной закрытой ложи. Ничего нового на сцене, честное слово!  
Лю Хайкуань улыбается и, все еще придерживая подбородок, наклоняется поцеловать.  
— Я приду завтра.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь редко так волнуется даже перед премьерой, и улыбка в зеркале во время утреннего приветствия неуверенная. Он подмигивает сам себе, смотрит сквозь ресницы, примеряя так и этак.  
— Доброе утро, — вот так гораздо лучше.

Большое зеркало гримерки отражало множество образов, сегодняшним Чжу Цзаньцзинь вполне доволен. Он почти готов к выходу на сцену — к тому спектаклу, который для всего зала, в нем участвуют многие, к нему готовились не одну неделю.  
Второй будет потом, только для одного зрителя, он же и участник. Чжу Цзаньцзинь не знает, какой из двух волнует его сильнее.  
Он расправляет, машинально рассматривая, край костюма — белое ханьфу с красными всплесками, с тягучими дымными волнами. Лю Хайкуань видел его на репетициях и сказал, что ему очень нравится.  
«Цзаньцзинь, когда ты танцуешь, — как рыбка плещет хвостом и плавниками».  
«Какая?»  
«Кои, конечно. На мое счастье и удачу».  
«Это ты пожелай мне удачи».  
«Если хочешь, я приду пожелать ее тебе перед спектаклем».

Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается. Он прикидывал так и этак и с сожалением отказался от встречи перед спектаклем: слишком мало времени, трудно будет потом.  
Он поднимается и замирает, испугавшись вдруг собственной идеи. Безумно и само желание, и идея подбить на это Лю Хайкуаня, но...  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь ценит и дорожит всем, что они делят на двоих: тихими осторожными ласками, согревавшими его в поместье, когда он только приходил в себя; жаркими ночами, когда он гнется, как тростник, льнет к Лю Хайкуаню, отдавая всю любовь, всего себя, чтобы не сгореть на месте.  
Он на все согласен, но хочет — и собирается — заставить Лю Хайкуаня потерять голову.

Раньше он бы не поверил, что такое возможно. Раньше не поверил бы, что может такое, если бы не ловил губами прерывистый вздох, не знал, как иногда Лю Хайкуань с трудом отводит от него взгляд.  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь не знает еще, где границы того, на что Лю Хайкуань пойдет ради него. Нет, не ради — ради него Лю Хайкуань уже сделал намного больше, чем можно было просить, ожидать, позволить. Вместе с ним.

Спектакль — не отдельный номер, который можно спеть или станцевать для кого-то. В его роли нет никаких отсылок к нему или к Лю Хайкуаню, и выходя на сцену, Чжу Цзаньцзинь бросает быстрый взгляд туда, где в темноте зала должен сидеть Лю Хайкуань, — чтобы потом перевоплотиться на несколько часов.

Шум аплодисментов возвращает к реальности. Он сбился со счета, сколько раз их слышал, но все равно сердце вздрагивает радостно и кажется, что это именно то мгновение, ради которого стоит жить.  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь еще не чувствует усталости, еще не вспомнил о втором «спектакле» — и тут выхватывает взглядом в проходе Лю Хайкуаня.

Лю Хайкуань не впервые приходит на его спектакль, не впервые дарит цветы, но у Чжу Цзаньцзиня ощущение, что они выставлены вдвоем на всеобщее обозрение, что смотрят только на них, а он как будто голый под ярким светом. Ни страха, ни смущения, мысли успевают промелькнуть за секунду — аплодисменты все еще гремят, Лю Хайкуань протягивает ему цветы.  
Только орхидеи и немного зелени. Орхидеи всех видов, наполняющих оранжерею в поместье. Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается, принимая тяжелый букет и «случайно» прикасаясь горячими сейчас пальцами к чужим.

Волна адреналина не спадает — сменяется новой. Смазку в туалете он спрятал заранее, руки слегка дрожат, ноги наливаются тяжестью от усталости и волнения, букет чуть не падает из раковины — надо было его отдать кому-нибудь, не тащить с собой, но он потащил, не сообразив, орхидеи приковывают взгляд, пока пальцы делают все, что надо.  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь толкает дверь в гримерку ногой и расплывается в улыбке: пока он возился, Лю Хайкуань пришел первым.

— Цзаньцзинь, где ты пропал? — Лю Хайкуань быстро окидывает его взглядом, улыбается, притягивая к себе за локти — иначе неудобно, большой букет зажат между ними.  
— Очень красивые орхидеи, спасибо, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь наклоняет голову, скользит губами по пестрому, причудливо изогнутому лепестку.  
— Ты красивее. Дай мне посмотреть на тебя наконец, — Лю Хайкуань мягко, но настойчиво забирает у него цветы и кладет на диван, откровенно разглядывает, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается лукаво:  
— Ты только что смотрел на меня на сцене несколько часов.  
— Я бы смотрел на тебя всегда, — Лю Хайкуань снова притягивает его ближе. — Ты поедешь ко мне? Сейчас?  
— Я не могу, — он горестно вздыхает. — Я должен еще дома, когда вернусь, кое-что сделать и переговорить.  
— Это так срочно? — Лю Хайкуань хмурится, между бровями ложится морщинка.  
— Я тоже больше хотел бы поехать, с тобой, — он смотрит снизу вверх, слегка запрокидывает голову, чтобы не коснуться все еще загримированным лицом светлого пиджака. — Но это дела.  
Лю Хайкуань осторожно ведет кончиками пальцев по выгнутой шее, по кадыку, к ключицам, полускрытым воротником, и он вздрагивает от легких прикосновений.  
— Цзаньцзинь, зачем ты такой красивый...  
— Разве? — Чжу Цзаньцзинь широко улыбается, и смотрит сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. В обычной жизни это было бы слишком нарочито, откровенно, так можно только на сцене, на камеру — и еще с Лю Хайкуанем, потому что тому нравится. — Если здесь есть кто-то красивый, то это ты.  
— Ты, — Лю Хайкуань коротко качает головой и проводит теперь вверх, от ключиц к шее, вверх по щеке, легче касания крыльев бабочки, Чжу Цзаньцзинь задерживает дыхание. — Такой красивый, что мне хочется взять тебя на руки и унести в машину или запереть эту дверь. А то, что ты делаешь на сцене, это просто неприлично.  
— Неприлично было бы, если бы я не надел штаны, — он смеется и обнимает, еще больше выгибаясь назад. Лю Хайкуань инстинктивно подхватывает его под лопатки, а второй ладонью сжимает бедро.  
— Цзаньцзинь.  
— Извини, я забылся, — жалобно-лукаво вздыхает он, отмечая, как дыхание становится чаще. Приоткрывает губы, приковывая к ним зачарованный взгляд Лю Хайкуаня, рука на бедре уже сползла пониже спины. — Глава Лю простит мне, что я его слишком люблю?  
— Тебе так нравится меня дразнить?  
По-хорошему, дверь уже стоило бы запереть. Ничего особенного, если Лю Хайкуань заходит за кулисы или даже в гримерку, но такие долгие и тесные объятия — уже рискованно.  
— Очень нравится, — он прижимается ближе, трется бедром, откровеннее некуда, чужое желание ощущается безошибочно. — Кстати, ты, кажется, хотел запереть дверь?  
— Это безумие, — Лю Хайкуань заставляет его выпрямиться, глухо говорит в волосы, в парик, а руки, вопреки словам, жадно комкают ткань ханьфу и штанов, сжимают ягодицы, Чжу Цзаньцзинь даже отстраняется немного.  
— Или я сам запру?  
Лю Хайкуань не отпускает, благо они и так почти у двери, и, едва щелкает замок, торопливо откидывает полу его ханьфу, сжимает член прямо поверх штанов.  
— Цзаньцзинь, только в этот раз.  
— Как скажешь, — полушепотом, дыхание срывается, хорошо, но мало, он хочет больше: быстро развязывает штаны, ловит чужую руку, сплетает пальцы и заставляет нырнуть под ткань, к коже. А когда от члена пальцы сдвигаются глубже и над ухом слышится изумленный вздох, Чжу Цзаньцзинь шире расставляет ноги и поднимает голову.  
В лице Лю Хайкуаня — удивление, отголосок возмущения, но больше всего жажды, желания, глаза очень темны.  
— Цзаньцзинь, ты... — он гладит между ягодиц, по скользкой коже. — Я говорил, чтобы ты не смел со мной играть!  
— Говорил, — выдыхает он, мурашки по спине бегут от возбуждения, не от страха.Сейчас он ничего не боится, улыбается, глядя в глаза. — Должен же я достойно принять главу...  
Пальцы толкаются внутрь, он готовился, но резкое движение все равно заставляет вздрогнуть и охнуть.  
— Да, да, — в другое время, в другом месте они были бы уже раздеты, Чжу Цзаньцзинь уже терся бы обнаженным телом о тело, но сейчас только эта резкая ласка и огонь в глазах Лю Хайкуаня. — Только в этот раз?

Парик и костюм — не жалко, они уже не нужны, и грим уже не нужен, но грим легко оставляет пятна. Поэтому сперва опереться ладонями о стол, потом совсем согнуться, лечь на него грудью, животом, он все-таки вымотан после спектакля, он хочет дольше, хочет бесконечно, каждый толчок как будто насквозь — но тело подводит, ноги подкашиваются, если Лю Хайкуань отпустит, он просто съедет на пол.  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь не видит его так, но хорошо представляет — представляет их обоих, себя с закинутым чуть не на голову ханьфу и Лю Хайкуаня — в полной одежде, только брюки расстегнуты, и от этой мысленной картины, от влажной ладони на его члене и беспощадных толчков только кусает губы, чтобы не стонать на весь театр.  
Подается назад, чтобы удержать, продлить, когда Лю Хайкуань замирает — и тот понятливо сжимает член крепче, быстрее двигает рукой, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь все-таки глухо стонет в стол.

— Только в этот раз, Цзаньцзинь, ты сумасшедший, как я тебя люблю, нам надо идти, — Лю Хайкуань выдает все это на одном дыхании, неразборчиво и смятенно, обнимает его. Может, диванчик и не выдержал бы секс, но такие объятия после — вполне.  
— Да. — Чжу Цзаньцзинь соглашается сразу со всем, вид у него наверняка потрепанный, мокрые штаны липнут к ногам, к бедрам, но неважно, на сцену ему не возвращаться. А в другой раз он придумает что-нибудь другое. — Сейчас. Сейчас я.  
— Твои дела — это надолго?  
— Не знаю, может быть, на два часа. Или три.  
— Я приеду за тобой.  
— Не надо! — он даже поднимает голову. — Будет поздно, я могу задержаться, тебе придется ждать.  
— Я подожду тебя в машине. Или ты не хочешь?  
— Очень хочу. Но боюсь, когда мы приедем к тебе, я смогу только спать. Или усну еще в машине.  
— Тогда я тебя унесу. Я хочу, чтобы ты спал в моей постели, а не где-то еще, — Лю Хайкуань поднимается и поднимает его, кое-как застегивая брюки. — Ты согласен?  
Он кивает, и Лю Хайкуань осторожно целует искусанные губы, с которых давно стерся грим.

Машина мягко останавливается — не та серебристая, с обтекаемыми контурами, которую многие знают в городе, а другая, скромнее. Лю Хайкуань не оглядывается, зная, что машина сопровождения остановится на положенном расстоянии, и отправляет сообщение «Я жду». Отмечает время — 23:58 — и еще выжидает две минуты, пока стрелка переводит сегодняшний день в завтрашний.  
Вокруг тихо, в машине темно. Он слегка ослабляет узел галстука, упирается затылком в подголовник, кладет руки на колени и закрывает глаза, готовясь ждать.

Умение ждать, умение быстро решать и умение мгновенно переходить от одного к другому — триада навыков, вложенная в с детства, часть натуры. Даже если это не касается дел: никакого отношения к делам полуночная поездка не имеет, но Лю Хайкуань ни секунды не колебался, надо ли. Чжу Цзаньцзинь не может переселиться в его особняк, и тем более он сам никогда у него не ночует, но всякий раз, когда есть возможность, пусть Чжу Цзаньцзинь спит в его постели. Так лучше. Так спокойнее. Так он может почувствовать, если что-то в грезах спящего рядом пошло неправильно.

Лю Хайкуань безошибочно чувствует, что где-то под улыбкой Чжу Цзаньцзиня скрыт невидимый надлом — глубокий, давний, старше, чем их отношения, чем само знакомство. И когда он баюкает в его объятиях, когда гладит по спине — ему кажется, что этот надлом становится не таким глубоким.  
Это важная причина, но не единственная. Другая — в том, что он жаден, он хочет видеть Чжу Цзаньцзиня всегда, знать о нем больше, чем показывают даже друзьям. Теперь он знает, как Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается, проснувшись, и всегда говорит «Доброе утро».  
«А когда ты просыпаешься дома, ты тоже так говоришь?»  
«Да».  
«Кому?»  
«Зеркалу», — смеется Чжу Цзаньцзинь, нет, его Цзаньцзинь, его золото.  
Он открывает глаза еще до того, как Чжу Цзаньцзинь стучит в стекло.

— Лучше садись назад.  
— Там я усну.  
— Спи, — и прежде, чем поехать, Лю Хайкуань оборачивается назад, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь тянется к нему с коротким поцелуем.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь действительно засыпает очень быстро, на первом же светофоре Лю Хайкуань оглядывается и видит, как он свернулся клубком, кутаясь в куртку — должно быть, во сне зябко. Лю Хайкуань немного прибавляет скорость.  
Жаль, что он не взял шофера, мог бы сейчас сидеть рядом и держать голову на коленях, но не хотелось людей в машине. Совсем скрыть отношения невозможно, но он оберегает их тщательно и ревниво, как можно меньше выказывая даже при самых близких.

Лю Хайкуань проезжает мимо крыльца, останавливаясь у второго, для слуг. Осторожно поднимает, почти вытаскивает сонного Чжу Цзаньцзиня из машины. Мог бы и унести на руках, но все-таки и здесь есть фонари и камеры, так что он только поддерживает его, обнимая. И, преодолев лестницу, в спальне мягко укладывает на кровать — Чжу Цзаньцзинь вздыхает, что-то неразборчиво шепчет и тут же снова погружается в сон.

Едва Лю Хайкуань успевает его разуть, Чжу Цзаньцзинь подтягивает ноги и снова сворачивается клубком. Во сне его губы не сложены в привычную улыбку, на лице застыла все та же терпеливая усталость — Чжу Цзаньцзинь не похож сейчас на главу Чжу, на большой кровати кажется совсем маленьким, и Лю Хайкуань с трудом справляется с острой, почти мучительной жаждой накрыть собой, целовать с ног до головы.  
Лю Хайкуань ставит на кондиционере температуру повыше и начинает раздевать — осторожно, легко поглаживая, медленно, как будто часы перестали отсчитывать время.

Носки — он гладит ступню, целует щиколотку и под ней. Мелкие пуговки на рубашке — расстегивает сперва манжеты и целует запястье. Чжу Цзаньцзинь восхищается его руками, но сам Лю Хайкуань готов подолгу целовать эти пальцы — что он сейчас и делает, каждый по очереди и еще в середину ладони.  
Чтобы расстегнуть саму рубашку, спящего приходится развернуть. Чжу Цзаньцзинь чуть поворачивает набок голову, закидывает руку — красиво даже во сне, Лю Хайкуань отвлекается, не сдержавшись, убирает волосы и целует чуть влажный лоб.

Пуговички выскальзывают из петель неохотно, открывая бледную кожу. Чжу Цзаньцзинь теперь даже в жару часто носит шейные платки и шелковые шарфы, но сейчас шея чистая. Лю Хайкуань сдерживался перед спектаклем, как мог, чтобы поплывший грим не выдал лишнее; но как же хочется не просто брать, обладать — оставлять следы, утверждать: мое и только мое.  
«Цзаньцзинь, ты мне слишком много позволяешь, — хмурится он иногда, приходя в себя после особенно бурной страсти. — Так нельзя».  
«Почему? — Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается. — Я тебя люблю».  
Лю Хайкуань знает, что не причинит ему вреда, но он слишком долго о нем думал, хотел, любил даже на грани ненависти — когда все это поднимается со дна души, смыкаясь с готовностью Чжу Цзаньцзиня во всем идти навстречу, получается что-то безумное и незабываемое.  
Он очень осторожно, невесомо целует открытую шею и ключицы.

Полы рубашки раздвигаются дальше, открывая грудь, соски. Лю Хайкуань колеблется и все-таки трогает их губами, и едва-едва — языком. Чжу Цзаньцзинь не просыпается, но тень усталости исчезает с его лица.  
Когда он так лежит, дуги ребер выделяются под кожей, несмотря на крепкий пресс. Наверняка сегодня опять только завтракал перед спектаклем, а поужинать потом не успел. Лю Хайкуань улыбается — почти наверняка посреди ночи Чжу Цзаньцзинь проснется и отправится опустошать запасы на кухне, проще сразу приказать принести ужин.  
Чуть позже, когда он сможет оторваться от него.

Рубашка расстегнута, живот открыт, Лю Хайкуань смотрит, целует глазами. От легкого касания пальцев Чжу Цзаньцзинь что-то неразборчиво бормочет. Лю Хайкуань стягивает рубашку с плеч, шепчет:  
— Извини, я сейчас, спи.  
Сонная улыбка медленно проявляется на лице и остается, приподнятая было рука падает обратно.

Лю Хайкуань осторожно расстегивает ремень, потом брюки, пальцы непослушно промахиваются мимо пуговиц. Спектакль и гримерка — все это было совсем недавно, несколько часов назад, он еще как наяву видит совсем другого Чжу Цзаньцзиня: взволнованного, глаза сияют азартом, горят любовью и возбуждением.  
Он поднимает голову — в комнате потеплело, Цзаньцзинь тихо спит, раскинувшись, нарушить такой мирный сон — кощунство, так что брюки он стягивает очень медленно...  
... пальцы еще чувствуют, как обнимал его в гримерке — гладкий, влажный на спине шелк ханьфу.  
Гладкая кожа. Тоже влажная, даже скользкая, если уткнуться носом в шею, знакомый запах тела улавливается даже сквозь грим...

Не стоило вспоминать, как он — не в первый раз — поддался то ли Чжу Цзаньцзиню, то ли самому себе. Уснуть теперь будет нелегко. Лю Хайкуань наклоняется, едва-едва касаясь губами над кромкой белья, а потом прижимается губами — не целует, просто прихватывает кожу, уговаривая себя остановиться, не втягивать, не вылизывать...  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь поворачивается, шарит рукой по постели рядом, и на бедре все-таки будет снова красноречивый след. Лю Хайкуань быстро стягивает с него брюки, укрывает и обнимает, нашептывая на ухо:  
— Я здесь, с тобой, всегда буду с тобой...


End file.
